Big Lil
by Jeners
Summary: Lilith doesn't care about many things, besides makeup, video games, or her best friend Kim. Now with a temperamental werewolf barging into her life will she be able to handle him?


A loud default alarm filled the room with its obnoxious noise, following behind a loud groan. Popping my dark brown eyes open another groan escaped my tired form. I huddled up underneath my blankets like I was a frightened caveman seeing fire for the first time. Mumbling unsavory words into my drool stained pillow, I forced my body to rise from its warm cocoon.

"I am going to murder a man today." I said to myself before stumbling to my conjoining bathroom.

Once in the confines of my bleach white bathroom I leaned towards the mirror and examined my face. My natural russet skin seemed pale from my recent awakening, and my brown eyes were bloodshot. "Sweet baby!" I hissed as I took in my chin length black hair sticking up in all directions. I swiftly plugged in my hair straightner and thanked the beauty gods that this magical creation was invented.

I quickly brushed my teeth and washed my face before truly beginning my morning routine. I began by applying concealer and base to my skin. I began to apply bronzer to contour my face and allowing my high arching cheeks to appear sharper and stronger. Next, I pulled out my eyebrow pencil and filled in my fabulous high arching eyebrows.

"Oh yeah girl, you lookin' fine." I pursed my lips at myself.

Now for the most important part of my morning, my eyes. Pulling out my eyeshadow brushes and natural palette, I began to color my eyelid. After deeming my art a success I pulled out my liquid eyeliner and drew a line across my upper lid ending in a sharp line at the end, and after a few fuck-ups I managed to fill in and perfect my cat eye.

I grabbed the now hot hair straightener and proceeded to fix the rat's nest that was my hair. After I was satisfied that my hair was no longer Medusa-esque I smiled at myself brightly in the mirror before making stupid and ugly faces. Looking up at the digital clock I had in my room I cursed to myself. "Fuck Lil, why can't you ever be on time?" I turned and sprinted towards my room. I threw on a pair of skinny jeans that accentuated my huge hips and a black and white polka dotted sweater to downplay my tummy I was satisfied with how my morning was going, despite me being late as fuck.

Groaning, I slid on my flats and applied deodorant before taking off down the stairs as fast as my pudgy form would allow. I grabbed my pink backpack and car keys before shooting out of the door to my shitty rusted car. After settling myself in the old-as-dirt car I looked at the time and sighed in relief.

"Oh thank goodness, I will only be 5 minutes late." I breathed before throwing the car in reverse and speeding towards my high school. Driving up on La Push High I was pleasantly surprised to see other kids pulling in the exact same time I did. At least I wouldn't be the only one being marked tardy for the morning. I parked in my spot in the student parking lot and slowly got out. Honestly, I considered just skipping the day and going back home to sleep.

Thinking over the pros and cons of it, I decided Kim nagging me about the importance of school out-weighed every pro. With one final defeated moan I trudged into the school and towards my first period class. I honestly did not understand why Kim was so uptight about school, I mean it was our senior year for heavens sake! We should be skipping school every day and only turning in enough papers to make it to graduation. Yet Kim demanded I keep up my B average while she continued pulling all A's.

"Why are all my friends such good kids?" I thought to myself as I made it to Anatomy. Pulling my backpack straps higher up my shoulder I rapped with my knuckles on the door. opened the door and gave me a disapproving stare before rolling her eyes and allowing me through.

"We are happy you could join us today Miss Sandoval." Mrs. Liam droned in her monotonous voice. I smiled sheepishly at her before shuffling awkwardly over to my lab table with Kim. Of course, Kim was staring at me with her big gray eyes, and of course they were filled with disapproval.

"I am so sorry, babe. I woke up late," I whispered to Kim before throwing one arm over her shoulder in a side-hug. I thought I heard a growl from somewhere behind me, but when I turned my head I only saw the two meatheads that sat behind us. Otherwise known as Paul Lahote and Jared Cameron, sadly though Kim had a major crush on Jared for years. It didn't help that she sat next to him in English, even though he completely ignored her existence.

Dear Lord, she was like a lovesick puppy, and don't even get me started on when he went missing for a week. It was always "Maybe I should go check up on him," or "I can go take him his missing school work and help him with it." I had to pretty much hold her back from tearing down his door. I nodded at the boys before turning back towards the board where Mrs. Liam was writing about the joint capsule or some unimportant shit.

"Hey Lil, do you wanna go hang out after school?" Kim whispered to me. I raised my eyebrow at her and pulled out my phone and pulled up Instagram, "I work today, but I am off tomorrow if you wanna do something," I replied.

Kim smiled warmly at me, damn Kim was so gorgeous. Her gray eyes stood out against her tanned skin even behind her thick framed glasses. Her long black hair always sleek and shiny, and her cute upturned nose and full lips just added to her charm. I shook my thoughts away from my amazingly pretty friend before finally listening to her words. "-and we can go see that movie you wanted to watch." she finished with a big grin.

"Oh yeah sure, I can pay too, sweetcheeks." I smiled cheekily at her before pinching her cheeks and turning back to my phone. I swear I heard another growl, maybe some stray cats got into the vents again? Oh well that was not for me to worry about.


End file.
